


Phantom

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Guilt, M/M, Past Character Death, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: In the time leading up to Maruki's deadline, Akira worries about his friends.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Phantom

The Phantom Thieves (and two more) sat in LeBlanc. They needed to discuss their next move now that _everyone_ was ready to fight against the fake reality. Akira couldn't stop his gaze from nervously flicking to Sumire. She was determined but she had held on to her wish harder and longer than any of the others. It was difficult not to worry about her. The potential for her to falter when it counted.

"Is something wrong senpai?" She asked as soon as she noticed his gaze. A worried look crossed her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Not at all!" Akira tried to give her a reassuring smile. It wasn't fair of him to think so low of her. She had fought so hard to find herself again, who was he to doubt her resolve?

Akechi suddenly cleared his throat getting their attention. "If you two have something to talk about, do it some other time." His voice was harsh, completely like the mask Akira had known for more than half a year. Maybe it was wishful thinking but Akira could swear he heard a hint of jealousy. It was endearing in a way his Detective Prince role could never be. This was the real Akechi, the one few people had ever really seen.

"I-I'm sorry Akechi-senpai!" Sumire stammered. Her face grew red with embarrassment as she turned to the others. Her attention was quickly returned to the meeting. Akira knew she was dedicated to the cause. It wasn't right of him to think the worst of her.

* * *

Akira watched as Ryuji attacked a shadow. A stomp accompanied a powerful swing from the pipe in his hand. He didn't miss the wince of pain that came from landing on his bad leg. It must have been difficult to readjust. Just a few days ago, his leg was good as new, maybe even better with an added year of track training, and now it was back to how it was in the true reality.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked once he was back at his side.

Ryuji gave a nod, "Yeah, just weird to get used to is all." He flashed a bright smile. "Nothing I can't handle!"

Akira wondered if Ryuji had any second thoughts. How willing would he be to get rid of the reminder of his failure? To return to the life that was stolen from him? He shook his head. If anyone would fight to the end, it would be Ryuji. Ryuji, despite being an ex track star, didn't run from things.

"Joker, pay attention!" Akira looked up just in time to dodge an incoming attack. He glanced at Akechi who looked livid beneath the black mask. A small, illogical, part of him thought he heard concern. Akira tried to will his heart to stop beating so fast over nothing.

* * *

Haru was cold but polite towards Akechi. It made sense. Seeing the boy who killed her father, having to work with him, it must have been difficult to deal with. After having been robbed of a parent, especially one she had loved so dearly, Akira wondered if she would ever go back given the choice. Would she jump at the chance to reclaim what she could have had if Akechi hadn't interfered? No, that was unfair. Akira banished the thought. Haru wasn't as weak as he was making her out to be. She understood what needed to be done, she had proved as much when she had helped to take down her father.

The slight contact of another brought Akira out of his thoughts. He looked at Akechi, he was so warm, _alive_ , it was almost unfair. He looked at where their hands had just met. Akechi wasn't wearing his gloves. Akira couldn't take his eyes off his hands.

"What are you staring at?" Akechi's annoyed tone held a hint of fondness. Akira smiled at him in lieu of answering. He was alive in a much different way than Okumura had been. It was almost unfair.

* * *

"Shiho invited me out for crêpes." Ann said. A small frown began to form. "I had to turn her down."

"I'm sorry." Akira wasn't sure what else to say. He didn't know how to comfort someone in Ann's situation. Looking at someone you shared a deep bond with only to see that they weren't the same. 

Ann shook her head. "I feel so... awful. She tries to hide it but I know she gets upset but... It's not _her_. Y'know?"

He did. He had experienced it with each of them, the only exception being Sumire and Akechi. Even then, Akechi was the only other person who hadn't accepted Maruki's reality at all. It had just been the two of them, alone in his world. "I get it."

Ann gave a sad smile. She had missed Shiho so much when they parted ways. For months, she had talked about her strength and determination only to be crushed by her absence. Ann's beacon of hope, her closest friend, was now under the influence of Maruki's reality. Was she tempted to join her? Akira frowned at the thought. Ann had worked hard to strengthen her heart, it wouldn't be fair to her to disregard all that. She was so much stronger than that.

* * *

Akira downed a shadow with One Shot Kill before passing the baton to Morgana. "Persona!" A warm feeling covered Akira's body. The familiar tingling of Morgana's healing overtook his senses for a moment until all the pain was gone. Then, it was Morgana's turn. Using Vacuum Wave, he cleared the remaining shadows. A smirk spread across the (not)cat's face. "It's almost scary how good I am."

Akira smiled at him. It wasn't that long ago when he had lost his confidence. When Morgana had run after he thought he'd lost his place in the group. Akira frowned at the thought of Morgana's human form. He'd wanted it more than anything at the time. If that Morgana had been offered the same choice as this Morgana, Akira thought the answer would be clear. But that didn't matter now because he was fighting with _this_ Morgana. The embodiment of hope, the one who had bravely stood up to a false God. There was no way he would falter when faced with another.

"Joker watch-" Akechi's words were cut off when a shadow knocked everyone to the ground. If he weren't so dazed by the ambush his heart would have been doing flips at the blatant concern in Akechi's voice. 

It wasn't long before Akira felt Morgana's healing magic flood into his body once more. This Morgana was reliable, thinking anything different was an insult to him.

* * *

Futaba never called out to Akechi in battle. Akira had picked up quickly that she never complimented him on downing or killing an enemy like she did with everyone else. Akira could guess the reason. It was completely understandable.

Futaba sat at LeBlanc eating Sojiro's curry. She smiled but Akira could tell that she was still in pain. The loss of Wakaba a second time had to be a hard blow, working with her murderer must have been even worse. But Futaba was strong. She had been strong enough to steal her own heart and help them defeat her mother. She would be okay when everything was over.

The bell above the door rang to announce the arrival of a customer. Akira saw Futaba tense at the visitor. He smiled at Akechi who had an annoyed scowl on his face. Everytime Akira thought of Akechi just being _him_ , his heart began to race. He couldn't control it but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Uh, Akira-" Futaba began only to be cut off by Akechi.

"Kurusu, I have something I wanted to discuss with you." His harsh tone left no room for argument so Akira rose from his seat. He left with Akechi, Futaba would be fine.

* * *

Yusuke gazed longingly at the Sayuri. "Once this reality ends, my mother's work will once again be unknown to the public." He turned to Akira.

"Do you have any regrets?" Akira asked. Yusuke shook his head which left them in silence for a few moments.

Suddenly Yusuke spoke again. "There's no point trying to recapture a past that doesn't exist " He gave Akira a pointed look. "Nor is there any worth in chasing an illusion of the future."

Akira fidgeted uncomfortably, not quite sure what he was getting at. Yusuke looked at him expectantly only to be disappointed when Akira didn't give him a reaction. A new silence settled over them though this one was tense and awkward.

When Akira got home that night, he couldn't stop thinking about what Yusuke said. It felt like he was missing something, something important. 

Suddenly, his phone started going off. Akira smiled when he saw texts from Akechi. _An illusion of the future_. For a moment, Akira considered if Yusuke had meant Akechi but that train of thought was interrupted by incoming messages from Akechi.

* * *

Makoto sat across from Akira in a booth at LeBlanc. At the counter sat Akechi who seemed preoccupied with a coffee. Every so often Makoto gave him a weary glance before she returned her attention to Akira. Each look was laced with concern.

She took a deep breath and began to speak, "I've been thinking about my father." She started. "When he was back Sis was so happy." A fond smile crossed her face. "You should have seen her."

Akira frowned, "It must have been tough to lose him again."

Makoto shook her head. "I had to let him go. Sis was happy but," She gave Akira a pointed look that brought him back to his conversation with Yusuke. "She wouldn't have wanted that."

Akira nodded in understanding. He saw Makoto glance back at Akechi once more.

"He's gone. Nothing will bring him back so we need to push forward." She turned to Akira with a very serious look. "Do you understand Akira?"

Akira was struck with the realization that this was about more than her father. He hesitated for a moment before he slowly nodded. "We need to restore reality." He said slowly.

Makoto gave him a look like she was expecting more. She sent one more look in Akechi's direction before she sighed. "Akira I-"

"Niijima-san, is this really necessary?" Akechi turned to her with an annoyed look. "Do you have that little faith in Kurusu that you think he would fold over nothing?"

Makoto looked shocked for a moment before she composed herself. "I trust Akira to make the right choice." She glared at him. Akira got the distinct feeling that he was missing something.

Makoto's phone suddenly went off. She gave a quick apology before running out in a hurry leaving only Akechi and Akira in the cafe.

* * *

Akira couldn't stop himself from looking at Akechi as Maruki made his final plea. He couldn't stop thinking how much Akechi hated the fake world they were in, how unhappy he would be with his happiness. He wanted his freedom, something he had been very vocal about since the engine room. Akira nearly flinched at the thought, he had nearly lost Akechi but he had survived. Somehow the stubborn bastard had escaped death and now he was making up for missing their last fight with God.

Akechi wouldn't falter, his friends wouldn't give up on restoring their true reality, Akira owed it to them to fight too. He couldn't give up everything they worked for, no matter how tempting Maruki's reality seemed.

"Kurusu-kun," Maruki began. Akira snapped his focus to him. "There's one last thing I need you to consider. I don't think it would be fair for you to make a decision without all the information." Maruki looked at Akechi with a frown. "It's-"

Akechi cut him off. "Save it." He crossed his arms and glared daggers at Maruki. "It doesn't matter one way or another."

Maruki's frown deepened. "I think it's only fair that he knows-"

"Know what?" Akira looked between Akechi and Maruki. He hated that he was the only one out of the loop. 

Akechi was quick to take control of the conversation. "It's not important." He glared at Maruki again. "And it's not _his_ right to tell you."

Maruki sighed. "I can see that I'm not changing any minds here." He gave Akechi a pointed look before he turned to Akira who was still very confused. "I'm sorry for coming here so late but please, do consider my offer. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you and your friends." Maruki smiled at Akira and stood to leave. Akira quickly fished the calling card out of his pocket. He flicked it across the table to Maruki with a serious look.

"Don't forget this."

"Ah! Yes, I'll read it tonight." He placed the card securely in his coat before he turned to Akechi. "You should really tell him."

With that, he was gone. It was just Akira and Akechi left in the cafe. They were alone, well, as much as they could be with Futaba's wiretapping but hopefully she would be too busy resting for their fight instead of listening in.

"What was Maruki going to say?" Akira crossed his arms at Akechi. He tried to look intimidating but it probably didn't come across that way based on the unimpressed look Akechi gave him.

Akechi shook his head. "It's not important."

Akira took a step towards him. "I don't think you get to decide what I think is important." He was starting to get fed up with this. His conversations with Makoto and Yusuke came to mind. "Tell me what's going on."

Akechi tried to take a step back but Akira followed him. "You don't need any distractions tomorrow." A step back was met with two steps forward.

"Akechi, please. Tell me. I need to know." He saw Akechi hesitate. He saw him look around like a caged animal desperate for escape until he realized Akira was blocking his path to the door. The panic on Akechi's face turned into something more like determination before he moved forward, closing that gap between them.

Once Akira realized what had happened, it was over. He stood there, too stunned to form words, as Akechi refused eye contact. "Are you satisfied now?" He asked. His face was rapidly gaining color. "Like I _said_ , it's not important." 

Akira took a moment to compose himself. A kiss, his first, and had happened like this. He would laugh at the absurdity of it all if it wasn't such a serious situation. "Of course it's important."

"This changes nothing." Akechi shot him a withering glare that would have been more effective if his cheeks weren't almost the same color as his eyes. "Tomorrow, we're fighting Maruki and destroying this fake reality."

Akira nodded. "Of course. But after-"

"We can talk about after once Maruki's reality is gone."

* * *

Azathoth was surprisingly fast for a writhing mass of tentacles. This fact combined with his ridiculously high attack left the team in a bad spot. Maruki intermittently warping the metaverse itself to make their items and baton passes useless wasn't helping matters. 

Akira reached for a bead chain, everyone was low on health and Morgana needed to save his energy for attacking. Unfortunately, he found a useless trinket instead of a powerful healing item. He sighed and looked at Morgana who would apparently need to jump on healing duty anyways next time he had the chance. Damn. It was fine, Akira could wait a little to be healed. His health was the highest although, that wasn't saying much. Akira ended up summoning Alice on his turn. A heavy all mighty attack barely scratched Maruki but it did take down one of the tentacles that guarded him. 

Akira kept looking at Morgana. After Akechi attacked, it would be his turn. At least, that was how it was supposed to happen. Akechi attacked as he was supposed to but after he did, Akira felt the metaverse _shift_ around him. Maruki launched an attack that headed straight for Akira. It wasn't supposed to be his turn. He couldn't move in time, his legs felt like they were made of lead.

Suddenly he was on the ground. The attack that would have _killed_ him instead hit Akechi who had fallen on the ground as well. Akira scrambled over to him with a growing sense of dread. He saw Akechi's mask had been broken. It was like the engine room all over again. Akechi looked up at him, his expression was a horrible mixture of terror, anger, maybe regret mixed in. Then, he disappeared. His body dissolved into black smoke like-

A cognition.

Akira couldn't breathe.

_A cognition._

Everything around him seemed to fade into a dizzying blur of chaos.

**_A cognition._ **

He could hardly move. He heard his friends call out to him but he couldn't answer them back.

_He's gone._

He could feel the warmth of Morgana's magic but it did nothing to ease the cold numbness that took hold of him.

_Nothing will bring him back so we need to push forward._

He couldn't fight. Blue flames surrounded him, consuming Joker and leaving only Akira.

_There's no point trying to recapture a past that doesn't exist._

He couldn't do it.

_Nor is there any worth in chasing an illusion of the future._

He was so selfish.

* * *

Akira woke up to a very lively group chat. He read through some of the messages, trying to make sense of them with his sleep addled mind. A small smile spread across his face as he remembered the party he had planned for that night. He laid back down and held his phone to his chest. It wasn't long before he fell asleep again.

_A flash of blue overtaken by white. Slowly a blue butterfly drifted into view. It tried to reach him only to be plucked out of the air by a hand. It's color drained from it until it was just as dead and white as everything else._

Akira woke up feeling completely ~~empty~~ rested.

* * *

Akira sat in LeBlanc, watching as his friends filtered in. Everyone looked so ~~pained? sad? pitiful?~~ happy as they took a seat. Soon, only one person was missing. Akira watched the door, unable to control the nerves that had no reason to be on end.

"Is something wrong senpai?" ~~Sumire~~ Kasumi asked. He turned his attention to her whole keeping door slightly in his line of sight. Her head cocked to the side ever so slightly. A smile was still plastered on her face despite the worry in her eyes.

"It's nothing." Akira assured. He turned his full focus back to the door.

It wasn't long before the door opened. As soon as it did, Akira launched himself out of his seat. He hugged a very stunned ~~Akechi~~ Goro as tight as he could. Despite the cold from outside he was so _warm_. Akira could hear his heartbeat, feel Goro's shallow breaths against his neck. He was so _alive_.

"Miss me?" Goro asked in a joking tone. Akira felt him shiver. "Would you mind letting go of me for a moment? You're letting all the heat out."

Akira looked up and saw that they were standing in the doorway. He hadn't even noticed the cold air that was rapidly spilling into the cozy cafe. Reluctantly, he let go and took a step back.

Once the door was closed and Goro shed his winter layers, Akira was right back at his side. When they sat down together, Akira leaned his head against Goro and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to get lost in his steady heartbeat. Akira told himself he was content. So long as he could bask in Goro's _warmth_ , his _life_ , he would be content.


End file.
